1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to game device, particularly to a portable game console.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld game consoles are handheld game consoles for playing video games. Since the first true handheld game console were sold and distributed by Milton-Bradley in 1979, handheld game consoles have become enormously popular in the world.
A typical handheld game console is a single unit including a plurality buttons, a screen, and a speaker. The handheld game console has a game program integrated therein. The screen is adapted for displaying content of the game program, and the speaker is configured for representing sound effect of the game program. Player can operate the buttons to control the process of the game program via views of the screen, while enjoying sound effects from the speaker. However, because a player must operate the buttons with hands so near to each other, the player hands will become fatigued. And if a player should play with one hand, again he will become fatigued but now because of the weight of the machine.
What is needed, therefore, is handheld game console which can overcome the above-described problem.